User talk:Noreplyz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ellis99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ellis99 (talk) 12:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Bot flag What is one of those? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've just read it. Yes, I would like to have a "bot flag". :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::The only person who really edits here is me. There is another Bureau but he rarely does anything and there is an admin but he rarely does anything too, in the last few months. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank Nore (may I call you Nore?) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I don't mind. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. I'll check to make sure everything is okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Also, you need to change what you put on YogsBot as you put "Relevent" not "Related" on it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ahh, I see and thanks too. I was also thinking that there should be a page for bot requests. What do you think of that? Similar to this http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Bot_requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, I'll create one so you can see my requests and others clearly. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I've created a "Bot requests" page. That's where you'll find my future requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Requests There is a request on this page for you, Dragon Quest Wiki:Bot requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, I'm sure. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing it. I will be uploading a lot more soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::There is another bot request for you on the bot requests page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing it ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was being a tad lazy by asking you. The next job will be a lot for one user. Renaming categories but, I'll let you know about that at a later date ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've added a request to the bot requests page. It isn't the major one I was telling you about but it's still needed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:39, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I would like you to go through all the pages on the wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::When are you planning on doing it? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for telling me :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I like what you done by creating a separate page for the completed requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:18, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Although, I do think you should link the page to your bot. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:19, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks for that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:55, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've added another request. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Okay :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Link Could you fix your link on your bot as it goes to the old page that you have listed for deletion :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Bot requests There are two more bot requests :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. just wanted to let you know. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:40, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Don't include the nowiki when doing it. Just do it how it's displayed on the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, the requests are for the MonsterInfo temp, not the Enemy temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hi there, what was the errors? I know one from your edit. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:42, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay, will do. I think it's best to run them again once all the monster pages have been formatted. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Right but it's best to do it again in a few months time or in the summer, once I've done the formatting and checked all monster pages are formatted though. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:47, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay dokey. I can see that it's difficult compared to just changing links and categories normally. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I assume throws the bot off? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, did it mistakenly put something like this Dragon Quest I II?If I did, I'm sorry. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:58, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh yes, it's okay. There are things I would like to have done but they will be uploaded once other things are finished :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Also, congrats on becoming a part of VSTF too! :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) I wish I had my own little team so I could tell what to do and how to do it :( That would make real progress for the wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:53, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh it is, it really is. I've got so many images to delete too as I want to create a new style of image names and the unused sprites are gifs, which isn't in the new style I've been using. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay dokey. Talk to you later! :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Name It isn't coming up pink compared to Pokemon Wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 00:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Your name and talk page link on Recent Changes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 00:03, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::On Pokemon Wiki it is but, now that I think about it. Pokemon Wiki highlights roles in different colours so it doesn't matter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 00:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, I realised that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 00:15, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Bot requests There are a few bot requests up. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:36, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :I've also replied to your message on the bot requests page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:36, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Please reply. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I just wanted you to see my reply so you understand what I meant :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:21, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's right. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:22, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I have uploaded a major bot request on the bot request page. It's at the bottom of the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I have uploaded some more requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, can your bot move sections? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:38, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I just wanted your opinion for possible moves in future. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:06, February 29, 2016 (UTC) When do you think you'll be able to do them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:36, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me, I just wanted a time frame so I know when it happens. Thanks again! :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:39, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::When are you planning to do them? since you last time said it would be a few days? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:24, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:25, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::It seems that the MonsterInfo one hasn't been done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Actually, both romaji requests haven't been done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The Corvus page hasn't changed though and that has the Character temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:30, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, the MonsterInfo hasn't changed anything as I had to edit two monster pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for noticing. In future, I'll do the small edits :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:37, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I've deleted the old categories in the Archive page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:24, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :There are quite a lot more requests to be processed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:18, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I might do that. Anyway, it's not like they have to done immediately. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:59, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::It's just that I like to have a timetable of when things will be done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:05, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::What went wrong with one of the categories? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::The way it's written is the way I want it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, so could you rerun that request when you have time? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Thanks :) You've been a great help to this wiki :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:10, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::To be honest, I don't think there is anything else that is needed for bot requests, from what I can think of. I think you could do the minor bot requests at Pokemon Wiki though. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay and I've corrected a bot request too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Can bots sort out the parametres in temps? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:47, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for telling and also, a few of the requests didn't go right. Could you rerun a few? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:58, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::This one, Category:Dragon Quest Monsters monsters → Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters and ones where enemies is replaced with monsters. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:44, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::The requests that are archived. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:46, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you restart your bot to finish the bot requests properly? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:33, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just that you said you'd probably be free in May. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:18, May 9, 2016 (UTC) More bot requests have been uploaded. Ellis99 VII & VIII 04:59, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:11, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you finish the bot requests please. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:52, January 1, 2017 (UTC)